jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Niewiemjaksienazwać/Życie nastolatków - ciąg dalszy.
Cześć! Jakby co, jestem przyjecielem założyciela bloga Ja+Czkawka=przyjaciele i on z pewnych powodów, (nauczyciele sie na niego uwzięli), poprosił mnie, żebym kontynuował jego opko. Ja tylko skopiowałem od niego siostrę Czkawki, bo mi pozwolił. Zacznę od rozdziału 2.Wymyśliłem sam. Ostrzegam, że jestem słaby w pisaniu, więc lepiej tego nie czytać, ja tylko spełniam prośbę kolegi. No to start: Rozdział 2 Obudziłem się o godz 9:50. To troche późno jak na mnie. Dzisiaj sobota, więc nie muszę się spóźnieniem martwić. Wstałem z łóżka, wyjąłem z szafy ubrania i się ubrałem. Miałem biały T-shirt z motorem i czarne, krótkie spodenki. Zszedłem do kuchni na śniadanie. Rodziców nie ma w domu. W sumie to nie wiem gdzie są. Kartka? No i moi kochani rodzice zostawili mi kartkę. Było na niej tak: Napisane o 6:30. Kochany Czkawka! Ja i ojciec musieliśmy pójść do pracy. Zostawiliśmy ci w lodówce śniadanie, a na półce masz batona. Wrócimy o 16:00. Do naszego powrotu rób co chcesz. P.S Obódź proszę siostrę. Reszty nie czytam. Nie ma to jak być pupilkiem rodziców, nie? Podszedłem do lodówki i wyjąłem kanapkę z ogórkiem i sałatą oraz wyciągnąłem z półki batona energetycznego (kupionego wczoraj przez rodziców). Zjadłem wszystko (w moim pokoju) i poszedłem spowrotem do kuchni, nalałem do szklanki zimnej wody i poszedłem do pokoju siostry. Wszedłem tam i oblałem ją wodą. Od razu zerwała się na równe nogi. - Czkawka, dr***u( sory). Przez ciebie włosy muszę suszyć. Taaaaaa..... wlałem wodę na jej głowę.Hihi. - Oj, Natka. Nie denerwój się, rodzice prosili, żebym to zrobił. Słuchaj, oni proszą, żebys poszła do sklepu. Potem sobie pośpisz, leniu. - Dobra. Co mam kupić? - Drożdże, mleko i jogurty. A i jeszcze masło. - Dobra, wyjdź, bo muszę się ubrać. Po kilku minutach wyszła. Miała na sobie różową sukienkę. Poszła wysuszyc włosy i znów mija parę minut. - Weź klucze, bo mnie w domu nie będzie - Ok. Pomęczę was trochę. Nexty będę prawdopodobnie w soboty i niedziele. Jak będzie czas wolny to może częściej, ale pewny nie jestem Bye. Natalia wyszła z domu wcześniej zakładając buty (trampki). Ja również założyłem trampki (tylko, że ona założyła różowe, a ja czarne) i wyszedłem na dwór. Może spotkam Astrid. ''Zabrałem ze sobą mojego czarnego kota z zielonymi oczami, imieniem Szczerbatek. Skierowałem się w stronę przepięknego parku, pełnego różnogatunkowych drzew. Usiadłem na ławce pod sosną i zacząłem głaskać Szczerbka, który rozłożył się na moich kolanach. Nagle poczułem czyjąś rękę na ramieniu i usłyszałem ten przepiękny głos: - Chyba będę musiała cię jeszcze raz oprowadzać. - Tak,wybacz. Wiesz, za to zagadanie. Ale ja już tak mam, że nie umiem się powstrzymać. - Gagatek. Hihi. (szeptem). Nie szkodzi. Twój kot? - Tak, a co? - Słodki. - Dzięki. Nazywa się Szczerbatek. - Ładnie. Niespodziewanie przyleciała jakaś papuga. Aż podskoczyłem i spadłem z ławki. - Wichurka, nie wolno tak ludzi straszyć. Cały jesteś? - Tak, he ach. A to twoja papuga? - Taak. Chodź, pomogę ci. - Nie, nie trzeba. Sam wstałem, ale nie usiadłem na ławce i trzymałem się odpowiednio przykazanej mi odległości, żebym nie kichał, co zmartwiło dziewczyne, bo nie wiedziało oczymś, o czym zaraz się dowie. - Czkawka, nie siadasz? - Ja...ja... ja nie mogę. - Dlaczego? - Mam alergię na pióra. ' ZAWIESZAM!' '''Zawieszam to opowiadanie ze względu na to, że tak po prostu nie mam pomysła na dalszą treść. Bardzo mi przykro, ale od kilku dni mój mózg wogule nie mysli. Odwiesze kiedyś. Znaczy wtedy, kiedy moja głowa zacznie odpowiednio działać. Przepraszam za zawieszenie. Pa.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone